Immortal?
by XxQueensOfPercyFanFictionxX
Summary: "You have been offered this gift once before, and you have refused" / Percy and the Seven become gods / NOT A CHAOS STORY / Originally posted on PercyPortalPotterPriorPlumbobs / Rated K for mild romance / Flames go to my fireproof minion, Leo Valdez
1. Cause We Could Be Immortal

**A/N: So this was origianally posted on PercyPortalPotterPriorPlumbobs, but then I decided to move this and all of my stories to this collab account. We're still choosing a name, so PM's with ideas are appreciated!**

I followed Hermes into the newly redesigned Olympian throne room. I saw Piper, Frank, Jason, Leo, and Hazel. A wind spirit was dragging Annabeth from Apollo's new temple.

"But- w-w-ait" Her jaw dropped. She saw all of us looking just as confused as her. "Percy" she mouthed. We hadn't seen each other in a few weeks, though we Iris messaged frequently.

Zeus, no Jupiter, walked in, then Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Mars, Athena, and Pluto, who was never there, Roman or Greek. Followed by my father, Poseidon, who winked at me as he sat on his throne. I remember a year and a half ago when I sat on it. All of our parents. "We have summoned you here to reward you" I guess I should explain what happened.

*1 hour ago*

I walked up to my apartment and knocked on the door. A few seconds later Paul appeared. "Percy!" My step dad exclaimed. I remember, he had gone nearly as crazy as Annabeth and Sally when I was gone. "I-I-I-I-I th-th-thought y-y-ou were gone"

"But I'm not" I said, cracking a smile.

"Wh-when I got the message from Alaska I just couldn't believe it!" Paul continued. She took a deep breath. "Listen, I have some news"

I braced myself. "Is Sally okay?".

Paul smiled and started to continue. "Why don't you see for yourself" and I followed him to their bedroom. There was Sally playing with a newborn baby.

Her jaw dropped open "Is it really you?"

"In the flesh" I replied, then hugged her. "Who's this?" I asked pointed to the small pink bundle.

"Percy, meet your little sister, Alexa Blofis," I suddenly remembered. I had been gone for eleven months. That was enough time for well, you know.

"Hi," I said while playing peekaboo with her. I turned to my mom and asked, "when was she born"

"July 9th" ( **A/N If you read my other stories, you know what this day is)** Sally responded. "I hope you don't mind, but we gave her your room, when we thought you were,"

"Dead, I know"

"Is it okay?" Paul asked.

"Fine," I replied, "Chiron wants me year round at Camp" It was true, I was the best sword fighter in 300 years, and now all this prophecy stuff is done. The break from school didn't hurt either.

"So you'll be gone again?" Sally asked, concerned.

"Yeah..." I hadn't really thought about it. I handed Alexa back to Sally.

Paul interjected, "What about school?"

"Consider it safe from monsters," I reassured him. He looked disappointed.

"You sure," He started "It's not too late to register"

"It's fine," I said, as a certain god of travel appeared on their dresser.

"Come with me," he said. I followed quickly, saving Paul, Sally, and Alex from the godly awesomeness. "He'll be back by dinner," Hermes promised.

*Now*

"We have summoned you here to reward you" Zeus said, as he turned too "Perseus Jackson, you have been offered this gift once before, and you have refused" Oh gods, not this again.

"Listen, Lord Zeus," I started.

"Jupiter," He corrected.

"Lord Jupiter, I have already given you my answer. I love Annabeth too much to take this." I felt confident, but seriously there are any other rewards.

Aphrodite looked up from fixing her already perfect makeup, squealed, "That's sooooooo romantic!"

"MOM!" Piper said, turning a bit red afterwards.

The goddess of love ignored her and whispered in Jupiter's ear. "No, not yet," he replied.

My father piped up "You can wait on your answer," I felt relieved, I could talk with Annabeth before giving my answer.

"Jason Grace," Jupiter thundered, "We are offering you immortality, you will serve as a minor god of thunder for eternity," Wait what? He was offered to be a god! I was only offered immortality.

"Father," Jason continued, "A true hero never turns down immortality," I could feel him staring directly at me, "So I accept," He turned to Piper, "I'm sorry, as a true Roman, I must do this." Piper looked sad, to see him go, but she was proud for him.

"Frank Zhang," Mars continued. "Perseus" He said, with a foul look on his face, "and Jason, have both been offered this, and it's your turn. Now since you have only fought in one war, you won't be a god, but immortality is still on the table!"

Frank looked overcome with awe, "Yes, sir. Of course I do." Hazel looked sad, but not as sad as Piper.

"Annabeth Chase, you of all people should have anticipated this. Do you want to be a goddess? Of battle strategy to be precise," Athena announced to her daughter. "You would help a lot with my duties,"

Annabeth answered her, " I'll have to ask Percy first, but if he says yes I'll say yes."

"Annabeth, do not let his choice define yours" Athena warned. We shared a smile, knowing that It would probably be the first and last time she ignored her mother's advice.

"Okay," Aphrodite said, turning to Piper, "which one are you?"

"Piper, your and Tristan McLean's daugher," she muttered.

"Phht, I knew that," replied Aphrodite, who was starting to look disturbingly like Annabeth. "So you are being offered the same thing as all these other guys," She said, a lot of disgust on her face as she gestured to Frank and Jason, who were talking to their fathers about duties and stuff, "so do you want the gift of immortality?"

"Yes," Piper replied, really fast, it was obvious she was looking for any way to be with Jason. Definitely her mother's daughter. **(A/N Actually no, not at all. Why are you taking a knife out?)**

"Hazel Levesque," Pluto started, his voice reminded me of the river styx, but shinier? "You have died once, would you like to experience that again, or would you want to join these knuckleheads for eternity" I'm not a knucklehead. I'm a Seaweed Brain

"Yes, Lord Pluto," Hazel responded. "I will accept your blessing," Then she went off and gave Frank an awkward bear hug.

"Leo Valdez-" Hephaestus began.

"Yes, I'll take immortality, thank you very much" Leo replied, as he walked to the middle of the room and shouted 'Beam Me Up Scotty!'

"Stuck with _him_ forever," Piper muttered.

"Gotta love the McShizzle!" Leo replied, **(A/N Thank you Leo, now fave follow and review #Shameless self promo. Shoutout to Crazycookiechick!)** whilst sticking his tongue out.

"Still not too late to change our minds," Athena reminded him. Thank shut him up. My eyed were burning at the godly presence.

Jupiter bellowed, "Perseus, Annabeth, it is now your turn,"

Annabeth nodded, "I think I can speak for both of us when I say that yes we accept."

Athena smiled, a rare sight. "Is it true, Perseus?" Poseidon questioned.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Okay, since you all accepted, we will begin the procedure of immortality, and in some cases, godhood, tomorrow," Athena started. "You will inform both camps tonight, as well as your mortal parents, Hermes will provide the transportation,"

*INFORMING THE CAMP*

"So, um hi?" I am such a good public speaker. That was sarcastic, Hermes had just transported us here and after I had survived the wrath of showing up in the Ares cabin, and trecked to the dining pavilion.

"We have some news for you," Annabeth said, professionally. "The Four of us are becoming gods","

This got mixed reactions; Complaints from the Ares and Nemesis kids, Congratulations from the Demeter kids, Poker faces from Hermes, and mostly overall confusion. Heck, even Mr D looked up from his magazine!

"Care to elaborate?" Chiron asked.

"Sure," Annabeth continued. "Me, Percy, and Jason are becoming gods, while Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel are receiving immortality." The way Annabeth said it made it seem like it's not the huge deal that it is.

"You say that like it's nothing," Connor insisted.

"Well for you it won't be that different, we can still see you, we just won't age," Annabeth stated, as most of the camp went 'Oh'.

"Will you be getting cabins?" asked an innocent Iris kid asked.

Annabeth fumed, "I know Percy won't," She glared at me "ever cheat on me, and I say the same for Jason with Piper,"

"Do you know what you'll be the gods of?" Katie Gardiner asked, politely.

"Being LAME!" retorted some Ares camper.

Annabeth looked angry, "You don't want to get on my bad side. Katie, yes, and no. I will be a goddess of battle strategy,"

"Aren't there like Seven of those?" asked Nyssa.

"Well, yes but I'd be taking the duty from my mother," The Athena cabin looked perplexed "Don't worry," Annabeth reassured them, "You'll keep your talents. As for Jason, he'll be a god of thunder. Percy is the wild card,"

We stood there in silence for a minute, "So that's it," Travis asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," I said. I turned to Annabeth. "Is it time to tell the parents?"

"Yep," I replied, sat down by the fire. I then waited for Hermes to come get us.


	2. Everything Has(n't) Changed

**A/N: So in this chapter they tell their parents / siblings, and in this chapter we _won't_ find out what Percy is the god of. That's because I don't know, well I have some options:**

 **-Heroes**

 **-Loyalty**

 **-Blue Food (I AM NOT JOKING, I WILL WRITE THIS IF ENOUGH PEOPLE VOTE**

 **-Sass**

 **Find out in chapter four**

* * *

 **I probably won't be able to do double updates again (these are pre-written) so enjoy!**

* * *

 **And time for me to praise all you lovely reviewers :-)**

 **allen r: Glad you find it intresting!**

 **AutumnLeaves03: Thanks! (btw, I was born in 2003 too)**

 **warriors1011: Let's see if I can write a response as thorough as your review... I like the Warriors series? I don't know, but thanks for the help**

 **Krys Sauders: You stalk me and my friends don't you? Anyways, glad you like it**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Considering I'm being NICE to the characters,** **especially Nico, in this, why you think I'm Rick?**

* * *

PERCY'S POV

Sally. She won't have a problem. She loves me; she wants me to be safe. This will all be great for her, right? What if she- would he get to see her again?

He would. Even though his true form might kill her, he would see his mother.

He braced himself and knocked.

"Oh good! Your back!" Sally exclaimed. "I don't ever want you to leave again." The news felt worse, one day she would be gone, and I would stay. _Stop it_ I commanded myself. I would have Annabeth with me, and it would all be good. Right.

"Listen, there's something I need to tell you," she looked worried. Of course she would, when does that sentence ever mean a good thing? Well now it means a good thing. I think it's a good thing at least. Urgh my brain hurts.

She opened the door. I spotted a plate of blue cookies, she saw me spot them. "I made them just in case," she smiled. "I knew you would come back. So what is it?"

Okay here it comes, "So I've saved the gods like twice now, and," I took a deep breath, "They offered me immortality," I waited.

We stared at eachother for a while, "Percy! That's great," she exclaimed. I guess I made the right choice. "So what did you say?"

"Yes," I said. "I mean, Annabeth chose it and-"

Sally smiled. "She's a good girl, you're lucky to have her," She looked concerned, "Should I tell Paul?" I hadn't thought about that, it was true. The few friends I had would wonder why I had stopped aging and then- I would work it out.

"If you want," I replied. "He's a smart guy, he'd figure it out on his own. Tell Lexie too, I want her to remember-"

I was cut off by Sally's sigh, "We weren't planning on telling her," That makes sense. I guess, to keep her safe and stuff, but still.

"But she's bound to be clear sighted, " I complained. "She's going to figure it out,"

"We'll worry about I checked the clock 9:13, pretty late for dinner, but I grabbed a cookie, regardless. She slapped it out of my hand. I smiled, knowing some things would never change.

Jason's POV

When you have barely seen your sister in 13 years, then you find out she's not only immortal, but she's been turned into a tree, joined the hunters, and now is techincaly _younger_ than you, it's a little weird. So when Mer-Hermes (I think) transported me to her I was a little shocked. Artemis and the hunters snarled at me, I knew what they thought of boys. Thalia finally walked forwards and said, "Guys, it's just Jason," and most of them lowered their bows. One tried to shoot me, but Thalia grabbed the arrow just in time.

She glared at me, I was six inches taller than her, but she still (tried) to look down on me. "What brings you here baby brother?" she asked, not recognizing the fact that I was, developmentally, less than six months younger than her.

I paused, realizing something I hadn't thought of when I was offered immortality: Thalia would be mostly immortal too. Meaning that I could likely see her more often. That made me smile, for years I thought she'd be dead. "Dad summoned me to Olympus," I paused, she'd be happy right? Whatever, a true hero never turns down a reward, especially immortality. "As a reward for fighting in the wars. He offered me immortality." There I said it.

Thalia looked indifferent, she didn't say anything. She just stood there, and I cracked a smile. Even if my mom was gone, I still had a family; Jupiter, Thalia, and all my friends. "So what did you say?" She asked.

"Yes, of course," She started to hug me, only to deflect an arrow Artemis shot at us.

"That's enough," my half sister (A/N: YES! Artemis is his half sister, I think...) said. "Thalia, you know the rules, no physical contact with males."

Thalia sighed, "Yes m'lady," She waved goodbye, and I was transported back to the Zeus cabin at CHB.

Annabeth's POV

I knocked on my dad's door. It's been about three years since I've seen my dad and stepfamily. It's not like I've been intentionally avoiding them it's just that it's been very hard with the world ending and stuff.

My dad opened the door, he looked pretty surprised to see me. Last time I saw him I was 14. That was when he moved to San Francisco with Helen, Bobby, and Matthew. So much had happend since then. "Annabeth!" he exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

I knew that I had an hour, but I'd been gone for three years; that's a lot to explain. "Hermes," I responded, entering the house. "So, what's been happening?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What about you? I mean surely it must have been something big that keeps you away from your family for three whole years."

I hesitantly took a seat on the (new) couch and I started to explain. "So there was a war between the Titans and the gods which ended last year. Then everything was great for a while, but Hera decided to be a jerk and-" I was cut off by my stepmother.

"Honey, who's there?" I heard her ask my dad.

"Come see!" My dad replied. "And bring the twins."

After a lot of clunking of getting the twins- who were now 13 (Right? Sounds right)- down the stairs, and watching their jaws drop as they saw me, followed by a lot of awkward sibling hugs, and catching them up to where I was with telling my dad about what happened I realized that they didn't know about the gods. I turned to my dad. "Did you tell them?"

He nodded. "After Percy and those other kids stopped by." Funny, I wondered when Percy had told them.

I snuck a glimpse at the clock it read 6:22, that would mean that it's 9:22 in New York and that I should get going. "-so after Hera abducted my boyfriend." I continued.

My dad gave me a quizzical look "You're dating Percy?" he asked.

"Yep." I responded, and Matthew snickered.

"Pay up." he said, and Bobby passed him a crumpled $5.00 bill from his pocket.

Helen smiled, "He's a good man, he seemed very worried about you."

I knew I had too hurry. "So after searching for him for a ridiculous amount of time, there was a whole new prophecy that I had to participate in…"

I continued telling them the story of what happened. Until I realized, I had 5 minutes left. I cut off Helen's question. "Guys, the reason that I'm here is that I need to tell you something very serious." Everyone looked like they were expecting something bad, which this wasn't, but still, not the point.

"Are you and Percy getting married?" Helen asked.

"Gods, no." I responed, thinking it was funny that if I said that Tommorow, I'd be referring to myself. "I was offered to become a goddess, " I turned to my dad. "I would take over mom's battle strategy duties." He looked very proud of me for that.

Bobby and Matthew had there jaws practically hitting the ground. Helen was suddenly very interested in her bracelet. As for my father, he was smiling like a cheshire cat and saying, "That's my girl!"

I sighed in relief, "You're not mad?" I asked. As much as I felt guilty about it, I had chosen Percy over my mortal family. I knew they would find out someday, but them knowing now, is a huge relief.

"No," my dad said. "It's not everyday that your daughter is offered immortality."

 **Qotp: Did you catch the Gravity Falls reference in Annabeth's POV**

 **A/N: I lied. I don't have anything better to write. I'll start the process of them becoming gods in this chapter. Then in the next one we'll find out what Percy is the god of.**


	3. I'll Be By Your Side With My Superhuman

**A/N: ARRRGHHH FINALS! Just finished English, didn't do too badly (87%) and am anticipating my math scores. Latin finals are tomorrow, and I got a 94% in History finals so I am not completly dead, yet.**

 **Heroes (4 votes) is winning- you know what, just agree with it. He will be the god of Heroes. I was planning for three more chapters in this story.**

 **You're welcome, Nico fans. Oh and the immortality process was made when I was on a sugar high, so excuse the complete insanity.**  
 **Chapter Three**

* * *

Percy's POV

I couldn't believe it was actually happening. Sure, I thought about would've what happened if I had said yes when I had been offered immortality the first time, but, not only is it becoming a reality, Annabeth is with me. I was meeting up with Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth.

As expected I was the last one there, but not as expected, I saw a familiar gaunt face. Nico. "Hey Perce," he said barely looking me in the eye. Nico and I haven't been particularly close, ever, but now more than ever. "Guess who's becoming immortal?" he asked, with no enthusiasm whatsoever. "I was looking forward to death, but Hades offered me a godly position as the minor god of souls. So I accepted it."

Nico was becoming a god. I was happy for him. I mean, he could spend more time with Hazel. After losing Bianca the two had grown really close. "That's great!" I congratulated him. I don't think I said it with the right tone, but he didn't look too offended.

"Hurry up, slow-pokes," Piper yelled, as we entered. I guess we looked kind of weird, eight teenaagers in a professional office building.

Jason handed the guy at the desk a drachma, (where'd he get that?) and we got in the elevator. A terrifying image scared us all, Apollo doing Gangnam Style. Thankfully it was short, but terrifying.

Seeing Mount Olympus in its full glory made me realize how much effort Annabeth had put into it. It made me even more excited to become a walked up to the front desk, handled by a cloud nymph. "Appointment?" she asked.

"10:00 AM, with Zeus" The nymph stared at us, but looked at us in approval when Hazel handed her a note.

"Well, what can I say?" she asked, inspecting us closer. She called out to, something, I don't know where, but soon we were in the throne room of Olympus, and it was more stunning than ever. The arches were lined with gold, and the columns- wow, Annabeth has rubbed off on me.

"So, what do you think you're going to be the god of?" Hazel asked. I really hadn't thought about it. I was scared Zeus would make me the god of something stupid, like blue food, but maybe he'd be nice about it.

"I honestly have no idea," I admitted. Would being a god hurt? I think it would. The room was filled. So many gods and goddesses, even some minor gods, and powerful; Janus, Harmonia, Deimos, that one guy whose name I don't knowius, even my step-family (Triton, and Amphitrite).

Zeus was wearing a cape that screamed 'tremble in my presence', and believe me that's what I was doing. His deep voice rang throughout the throne room, "We have gathered to watch the immortal, and godly blessings, upon these filthy demigods. and Jason."  
"Hey!" Leo complained. Obviously he didn't know not to make Zeus mad. He was nearly struck by a lightning bolt (diverted by Hephaestus).

Zeus rolled his eyed, "I have golf at twelve, so let's make it quick. Annabeth Chase!" he bellowed. She promptly walked up on to the stage- where'd that come from? "You are not only a daughter of Athena, but you strategized two wars."  
"That's more than you have," Athena, uncharacteristically called out.

Rolling his eyes, Zeus continued, "For this we are giving you the sole duty of _Greek_ war strategy! Do you accept?"

"Yes, my lord." She said. there was applauding everywhere. Each major god, and goddess, conjured one of their elements (Aphrodite: dove, Zeus: Lightning) and threw it into an earthenware jar, like Pandora's.

I was scared they were going to throw it at her head or something, but Hestia assured me she'd be fine.

What did happen was the jar was cracked _over_ her head, and there were a ton of swirly, flamey, ghosty, things and then she passed out. Apollo carried her off to another room, "This always happens," Hestia assured us.

"It looks painful," Frank complained.

Jason smirked, "Just be lucky your dad didn't hear that." Since they stared with Annabeth, I assumed they were going in alphabetical order, which meant Frank was next, and I'd be second to last.

"Frank Zhang!" Zeus / Jupiter called. "You have proven yourself a worthy praetor, and co-savior of Olympus! For that we shall award you with immortality, do you accept."

Frank stood there, clueless. "Say yes," Hazel whispered.

"YES!" Frank shouted, a little too loud possibly. He quickly realized what he had done and sighed in defeat while Jason patted his back.

Frank then got stuck by the contents of the jar, and I was seriously wondering why there wasn't a more logical way to do that. The process took a little longer for Hazel, as Nico insisted that they remove her curse first, but it was the same as Frank's. Then it was Jason's turn.

"Jason Grace!" Zeus / Jupiter called. "My son! The true savior of Olympus." I swear if he actually thinks that- "Praetor of New Rome! Do you accept the position as the god of thunder and lightning?" Jason walked up with incredible **(A/N: (Zee) DON'T YOU DARE. (Zaz) I WILL)** grace. Now I see where he gets his last name.

"Yes, father," Jason responded. Curse him and his professional Roman-ness. He barley flinched when the jar, which I silently hoped would give him a mild concussion, cracked over his head. Also why were there so many earthenware jars on Olympus? He was dragged the room where Frank was just exiting.

"Leo Valdez!" Zeus / Jupiter called out with about the same enthusiasm as Mr D.. Leo was about as awkward as I would be. He kept on fidgeting with his coat pockets. "Do you accept the gift of immortality?"

Leo had a maniacal grin on his face, "Hecks yeah I do!" A few chuckles were heard, until Zeus / Jupiter silenced them. The jar happened blah blah blah.

Annabeth, who had recovered quite quickly walked up to me. I trembled in her presence now, but how did that differ from when I was near most gods / goddesses. Standing at the height of most gods now, she was dressed in full ancient Greek clothing and her blonde hair was braided in an intricate bun. She looked incredibly beautiful to say the least. She realized I was staring at her and quickly shrunk back down to her normal height. "You okay?" she asked.

Was I okay? I mean, yes I was, but was I? Hopefully being a god would help with ADHD. "Yeah, I guess," I was about to bombard her with questions about being a goddess, but then I heard Zeus / Jupiter call out Nico's name. and that meant that, not only had I missed my partner in crime's godly transformation, but I was next.

"It's not that bad," Annabeth comforted me. "I mean it stings, but godhood is worth it."

Nico flinched when the jar was cracked over his head, but nothing drastic. Then the moment I was dreading-

* * *

 **QoTP: What is your current battery %?**  
 **AoTP: 72% (MacBook Air)**


	4. I'm On Top Of The World

PERCY'S POV

* * *

Zeus called my name, "Perseus Jackson, do you accept the gift of immortality?"

"Yes," I replied, I had come this far, so what could stop me.

"Very well," he said, and the jar fell. Immortality hurts, okay? 0/10 would not recommend, very painful. Like 1,000,000 times worse than the River Styx and Tartarus combined. The fiery pits of-

Well that was quick, and I mention painful?

I open my eyes, only to realize that no one, except for a passed out Piper, is in the room. So, being me, I wake her up, "Percy, you're glowing," she muttered. I just assumed that she was hallucinating, but boy was I wrong. My mortal essence was peeling away, and it was gross. My blood was boiling as it turned into Ichor, a really strange process, and let me tell you, actually don't let me tell you because I have no idea how to describe it.

It took me a while to get used to the fact that I was, y'know a flipping god. It's like being a baby, and learning everything again, like how to walk. Seriously, as soon as I could stand up I fell on my face. Talking was pretty hard, and I did not sound like myself. At all. After I seemed to manage walking and talking, I walked over to a mirror. I was wearing a blue toga thing and a laurel leaf crown thing, oh and did I mention that I looked about ten years older? It was probably the weirdest thing I have ever seen. No that's an understatement. Well, I guess Annabeth looked older too, but I didn't realize.

I walked (read: stumbled) into the throne room, most of the gods have left, only the parents of the seven, and Hestia remained. "Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed, giving me a hug,"

Athena rolled her eyes, "Seriously? You're a goddess now, you can do so much better than hi-" Athena stopped, realizing that I was a god too, one almost as powerful as her. "Actually I think that Perseus has proven himself to be worthy of you," she gave a quick nod and walked away, I guess she didn't want to show embarrassment.

"Congrats bro!" Jason said, once again, looking a lot older than he actually was, fistbumping me, "How's Piper?" He asked, now I knew the real reason he asked me.

"Fine, I suppose," I said. "She's certainly a lot better and hand eye coordination than I am, so I'm sure she'll be just fine,"

Jason looked relieved, "Thanks," he said, then went to wait by the entrance. "You look a lot like your dad by the way," he said. I guess I didn't really think about it that way. I did inherit most of his features, except I had a very different nose, my moms, and Poseidon had always appeared so much older than me and-

Sorry, I'm getting of track. Well anyways, I walked over to Frank and - Holy Mother Rhea - Hazel looks different. Well I guess since she was 13, but technically 84, then she'd be 23 but technically- ugh math. You think being a god would have perks like being good at math but no. "Hey Perce," Frank says. It's weird seeing him taller than even some of the gods. "Do you want some nectar?" He asked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot, nectar and ambrosia- no longer just for healing wounds," I said, taking a sip, it tasted like cherry coke, as always.

We continued to talk for a while, but then Annabeth pulled me aside, "Percy, that better be you because I just tapped your dad and it was really awkward," I turn around and confirm that is me. "So here's the thing, Aphrodite has the idea that now that we're gods, that we should-" I looked at her in horror, "not that, you perv!" She said, giggling.

"What?" I asked, "What's so perverted about wanting to adopt an immortal puppy?" Annabeth face palmed.

"I guess I'm the perverted one now," Annabeth said, "What she meant was get married,"

"What?" I asked, maybe a little too loudly.

"It's apparently been centuries since the last godly wedding she planned, and she's in one of those...how would you put it... ship-happy moods." Annabeth said, "Also I may have told her we're engaged," she muttered.

"What?!" I asked. I'm not mad at her, just a little annoyed. It's not that I don't want to get married, it's just that I'm still 17, mentally at least. Then again, in Ancient Greece this was completely normal.

"I hate her charmspeak too," Annabeth said, "but please will you play along, she gets really scary when she's annoyed, and I don't want her to make my life, love or otherwise, _interesting_ again."

"Okay," I said, before I questioned it. "But where do I get the rings-"

I was cut off by Annabeth pulling two rings out of thin air, "Perks of being a goddess, am I right?" They were beautiful, and it seemed Annabeth had put a lot of thought into them, even though they just seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Quick put one on,"

She tossed me a ring and I slid it on just before my dad appeared to congratulate me, "You deserve this more than anyone," he said, "especially more than that Jerkules," I laughed at the terrible pun while Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Also, congrats on the engagement," wow the news had spread fast.

"Thanks dad," I said, slowly walking away. I found Jason, he didn't seem to be talking to anyone, so I figured I'd start a conversation. "Hey bro," I said.

"Hey Percy, is it true that you and Annabeth are-" Jason said, a little concerned. "Engaged,"

"Yeah," I confirmed, "Aphrodite's idea, not mine."

"Well good luck," Jason encouraged. "Once, Venus," he pronounced it that Latin way (Wee-nis)* "got involved with one of the weddings in new Rome and-" he trailed off.

"And what?" I asked, more than a little concerned.

"Oh, nothing. It was great," he said, but I could tell he was lying.

 **A/N:**

 ***Yes, that actually is the proper way of saying it**

 **You're probably wondering, why hasn't this been updated in the past few months. Well I kinda thought I would leave this as a three shot, but then after I got back from camp I was like "oh, we'll this story is a thing" and thought I'd finish it.**

 **Also, I GOT THE GUIDE TO THE GREEK HEROES!**

 **I made it to page 147 in 45 minutes, but then I was like "I should probably be savoring this"**

 **Other updates on my stories;**

 **-Unnamed Sally time travel one shot coming out soon! Looking for a beta**

 **-Swapped will have** _ **very**_ **slow updates, like every month or two**

 **-I'm thinking of bringing back Prince Seaweed Brain**

 **-Heirs of Olympus is officially up for adoption**

 **Also, you know what I realized? GROVER IS IMMORTAL TOO! Oh yeah! This is gonna be fun.**


End file.
